Cuite d'Halloween
by zeynel
Summary: Une petite fête déguisée a été organisée pour Halloween à la suite de laquelle Rukawa doit racccompagné un Hanamichi passablement éméché chez lui... RuHana


Hmm ? Quoi... J'aurais pu trouver mieux comme titre ? Pfff... J'aimerais vous y voir... Pis le titre résume bien l'histoire. Allez... Bonne anniversaire Celia !!! La fic arrive avec un peu de retard, enfin... Au moin elle est là !!! Avec du lemon (prochaine partie !!! ) et Hanamichi seme !!!

"Cuite d'Halloween"

Prologue

Rukawa gromella, les yeux fermés. S'il tenait celui qui avait eut l'idée d'organiser cette fête pour Halloween... Et voilà. Il aurait pu être chez lui, tranquille. Dans son lit. Il aurait pu dormir. Au lieu de ça...

"Bwahahah !!! Hey, Micchie tient pas l'alcool !! Bwahahah !!! "

"TOI... " Mitsui gronda, furieux. 

Rukawa soupira. Sur, leur ainé était rouge écarlate. Mais ce n'étai pas l'alcool... S'il avait était du genre à parler -comprendre, du genre à prononcer plus d'une monosyllabe par semaine...-, il en aurait peut-être fait la remarque. Peut-être. En glissant un coup d'oeil suggestif vers Kogure. 

Dur de croire que les autres ne se rendaient compte de rien, c'était tellement évident... a ses yeux. Mais aprés tout, les gens ne voient que ce qu'ils veulent bien voir. Que Mitsui rougisse à cause de Kogure dépassait visiblement leur compréhension... 

Non que celui-ci est un comportement pariculier, qulque chose susceptible d'effaroucher son camaade. Surement pas. Kogure ?! Impossible !!!

Non, si Mitsui faisait cette tête, c'était à cause de la tenue de celui-ci.

Oh, rien de choquant dans celle-ci. Rien de sexy, ou d'interessant. Un déguisement de fantome. Le truc classique, un drap percé. Ou plutôt deux draps: un grand lui drapant le corps, flottant autour de celui-ci avec un trou pour la tête, un grand drap qui lui tombait sur les pieds et cachait tout son corps. Sauf la tête. Et un petit. Pour la tête. Qu'il suffisait d'enlever pour pouvoir manger.

Trés pratique. Du pur Kogure.

Rien de sexy, donc. Rien de susceptible de faire rougir Mitsui. Sauf quand quelqu'un utilisait un apparil photo derriére lui. Un appareil avec un flash. Le genre de truc qui rend les tissus fins, genrece drap, trés trensparent. Laissant transparaitre une silouette sombre. Sans rien cacher...

De quoi faire rougir Mitsui.

Peut-être pas directement,leur sempai était loin d'être innocent... Mais au travers des images, voir des souvenirs que cette sillouette évoquait. Des désirs qu'elle éveillait... Il y avait un certain érotisme dans cette sillouette et la maniére qu'elle avait d'apparaitre au moment où Mitsui s'y attendait le moin, dévoilant tout tout en cachant... Quelque chose de désirable...

*En parlant de désir... *

Le regard de Rukawa se tourna vers "l'idiot". Sakuragi... Ce crétin, cet espéce de Do'aho en était à, quoi... Son cinquiéme verre ? Il tenait bien l'alcool... 

*Pas comme moi... *

Désir... qui avait bien pu lui donner l'idée de s'habiller... Comme ça ? Ou devrait-il dire "de ne pas s'habiller"... Un costume d'égyptien: des sandales de cuir, des bracelets de force en acier aux poignets -où avait-il bien pu se les procurer ? - et un pagne. Un simple pagne blanc...

En arrivant, il portait une perruque. Une simple perruque noire telle que les égyptiens eux-même auraient pu en porter. 

Rukawa ferma les yeu. Magnifique. Il était magnifique. Quand Hanamichi avait oter son manteau, il s'étaitarrêter de respirer pendant prés d'une minute... Qui aurait pu reconnaitre leur maladroit coéquipier dans ce jeune homme... Ce jeune homme... Il n'y avait pas de mot pour le décrir. Eblouissant. Superbe. ensorcellant...

Ils avaient manqué ne pas le reconnaitre. Tous avaient cru voir un personnage sorti d'un film, comme un souvenir du passé qui aurait soudain rejailli, leur faisant entrevoir une splendeur passée... 

Un jeune homme superbe, à peine vêtu, chaque ligne de son corps svelte absolument parfaite... La peau mate, dorée, de ceux qui passe leur existence au soleil... Une couleur chaude et éclatante, comme du bronze poli. Et ces muscles... Roulant, glissant sous cette peau luisante, des muscles fins et fermes, éxaltant une telle puissance... Les jambes longues, interminables et au galbe parfait, ces hanches, ces fesses que laissait trensparaitre le court pagne, si étroites, magnifiquement dessinées... Et au-dessus, ce buste, ce ventre plat et musclé, doté de ce que les filles appelaient de façon si suggestive des 'petites carrés de chocolat' qu'il aurait adoré croquer, mouvant de maniére si sensuel, la poitrine large, imposante... Et son dos. Ces muscles déliés... Se rendait-il compte de la façon dont ceux-ci mouvaient au moindre de ses mouvements ? 

Rukawa déglutissa péniblement.

Plus haut... S'il laissait son regard monter un peu, au-dessus des larges épaules, son cou... Si puissant, les muscles glissant de celui-ci à ses épaules, la nuque... La nuque. Il tourna les yeux, fiévreux. La nuque, désormais dégagée, comme une invitation muette...

Il fixa Sakuragi, les dents serrés, le corps tendu. Il était si tentant... Ce Do'aho. Toujours souriant, si stupidement, si... Séductivement.

Son visage n'avait rien de délicat. Il était loin d'avoir cette gracieudeté que l'on prête au visage des jeunes gens... Mais il était attirant. son visage, de profil à la lumiére d'une lampe, avait quelque chose d'ypnotisant. De sensuel. Et d'infiniment vivant... Du feu vivant.

La machoire ferme, solide, un nez bien découpé, ni trop gros, ni trop petit, les pommettes hautes, de grands yeux bruns bien espacés, pétillant de vie, actuellement rehaussés de deux traits de call, ce qui les rendait d'autant plus mystérieux et charmeurs. Deux gemmes étincellantes...

Rien de féminin dans ce corps, rien de fragile et délicat... Mais il en éxultait tant d'énergie, de force, de puissance... Le corp masculin par exelece, l'épithome de la virilité, rayonnant de pouvoir et de solidité...

Rukawa referma les yeux, tentant tant bien que mal de respirer lentement, profondément pour retrouver son calme, pour retrouver le controle de son corps... 

Une autre raison pour laquelle il aurait préféré être chez lui. Non qu'il n'ait pas apprécié la... Vue. Non. Oh que non. Mais il avait maintenant vraiment besoin d'être seul. Vraiment seul. de préférence dans son lit. Mais pas pour dormir... 

Septiéme verre. Ce Do'aho tenait décidément vraiment bien l'alcool...

Fin du Prologue

C'est fait !!! 'Prologue fini et tapé' !!! J'attendsvos commentaires, surtout les tiens, Celia !!! 

Alors, je préviens tout de suite: la fic sera courte !!! Elle n'est composée que de ce prologue, d'un seul et unique chapitre et un épilogue ! Ou si vous préférez, une lemon fic à laquelle on aurait rajouté un court 'avant' et un court 'aprés' !!! 

Rukawa appelle Hanamichi 'do'aho'. C'est, vous l'avez compris, une insulte !!! Qui a été traduite en français par 'idiot' dans le manga. Dans une traduction trés littérale en anglais qu'il m'a été donné de voir, 'do'aho' était traduit par 'piece of shit'... Pas trés élégant, enfin ils agissent comme se détestant et l'utilisation de ce surnom est devenu une vrai habitude pour Ruru... (parlez d'une façon d'appeller son grand amour... *transpire, transpire*)

_ZEYNEL_


End file.
